


Wounded Hearts

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Götzeus, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is injured for a fourth time in one year. This time on Nov 22, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Hearts

“What the fu…who let you in? No, most importantly, why are you here?”

“Marcel let me in…I came because I thought…”

“You thought what, Mario? That I was going to be happy to see you? Take you back? What exactly did you think?”

“I thought you could use a friend.”

Marco snorted, “Yeah, right. A ‘friend.’”

Mario sighed and ran a hand through his less-than-perfect hair.

“Why did you bother to come all this way if you didn’t know whether or not I’d want to see you?”

“The flight is only a little over an hour long.”

“You could have just said something on social media like everyone else.”

“But I’m not everyone else.”

“Oh please,” Marco chuckled. “King of selfies.”

“I thought things were better between us.”

“Obviously you were wrong.”

“I guess so. What have I ever done to you other than love you?”

“That’s just it. You loved me too much.”

“That doesn’t make any damn sense, Marco.”

“What the fuck does right now?” Marco spat out, his tone angry, yet pained. 

“Marco…”

“No! You tell me how me getting hurt for the third time this year makes any fucking sense!”

Mario frowned as he walked closer to Marco’s bedside.

“Fucking answer me!” Marco yelled as unshed tears began to burn his eyes.

“It doesn’t, at all. I’m sorry.”

“You’re fucking sorry? You’ll be out there scoring goals, celebrating with your buddies while I’m laid up in this bed and you’re fucking sorry?”

“If I could change this, I would.”

“But you can’t,” Marco replied, quickly wiping away the tears that were now falling.

Mario stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do before wrapping his arms around Marco and hugging him.

Marco made a weak attempt to push the younger man away before just surrendering to him. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way before he fell asleep. 

Mario did his best to make sure Marco was comfortable as he slept. They had a lot to talk about, but it could wait. The most important thing now was to make sure Marco, his Marco, was going to be okay.


End file.
